Shibuya Prefecture
by MysticSloan
Summary: AU Oliver Davis just transferred to Shibuya Prefecture, popular among the girls & boys, Mai Taniyama finds him uninteresting. WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. The Transferred Student

**Author's note:** Well it's good to be back in , after a long term absence I now have the motivation to write. LOL the only problem was figuring out what to write about or which anime. So I've decided to write Ghost Hunt once again as an icebreaker.

We all know who owns Ghost Hunt so no need to worry and enjoy reading. (≧ܫ≦)

**STUDENTS:**

Mai Taniyama

Age:16

School: Shibuya Prefecture

* * *

><p>Oliver Davis (aka: Naru)<p>

Age: 17

School: Shibuya Prefecture

* * *

><p>Masako Hara<p>

Age: 16

School: Hanabara Private School

* * *

><p>Yasuhara Osamu<p>

Age: 17

School: John F. Kennedy Private School

* * *

><p>Kasai Chiaki<p>

Age: 17

School: St. Maria Academy

* * *

><p><strong>ADULTS:<strong>

Takigawa Housho: Mai's Neighbor and Musician

* * *

><p>Ayako Miyazaki: Shibuya Pre. School Nurse<p>

* * *

><p>John Brown: Masako's English Teacher<p>

* * *

><p>Lin Koujo: Oliver's assistant &amp; Guardian<p>

* * *

><p>Madoka Mori: Oliver's business partner, Lin's girlfriend, and Oliver's 2nd Guardian<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>

[ALTERNATE UNIVERSE] Oliver Davis just transferred to Shibuya Prefecture, popular among the girls & boys, Mai Taniyama finds him uninteresting. But one day Mai finds out he's not just a student but also a businessman from England! That day she accidentally dented his Mercedes and is forced to work in his office to pay it off. Hating the living crap out of him, her high school life just turned upside down. Once a normal unpopular teen, now face her match. **MaiXNaru**

**Shibuya Gakuen**

**Chapter 1**

**The Transfer Student**

-Yawns-

Taniyama Mai stretched her arms out as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The 16 year old teen was in her English class along with her friends, Kei and Michiru.

"It seems like Yamada-sensei is taking his time again…if I would have known, I would be coming to class late too." Kei mentioned as she lazily place her needed supplies on her desk. Yamada-sensei was their homeroom and first period English teacher who took his time coming to class.

The tardy bell had rung and the teacher finally came after a good two minutes. Mai still had her eyes outside the window watching the cherry blossoms fall so delicately.

"I'm sorry for being late again class…but we have a new student joining this school year…Now young man introduce yourself." The class muttered about the new student and Taniyama could care less.

'The guy's the same age as us, human like the rest of us…so why go all 'ooh' and 'ah' over it?' she thought as she turned her head forward when the new guy started introducing himself.

"Salutations…My name is Oliver Davis…please to meet you all. I just moved from England and I hope we could all get along." He gave a faint yet respectable bow in front of the class and Mai could hear all the girls squealing and so were her friends. The weirdest part it also took effect to the boys as well saying how awesome he looks.

'I don't get it…' she thought. He was just a regular guy wearing the same black pants as a uniform and vest along with a long sleeve shirt. Nothing special.

"Ne, ne Mai-chan! Don't you think Davis-san look so hot!" Michiru squealed behind her.

"Eh…there's nothing special about him…" she replied silently but everyone in class heard and gasped.

"Taniyama are you nuts! He's hot as a celebrity?" one of her female students sneered at her. Sanada was one of the girls who does not get along with Mai and her friends because they were 'weird' girls and tend to berate them.

"Oi…who gave you the right to criticize someone's opinion Sanada?" Kei scowl and defended her friend. Mai grunted and turned her head back to the window.

As for the new student Oliver, who was stone serious didn't crack a smile and seemed uninterested of the tension in class. He felt the teacher pat his back and said,

"Davis-san please have a seat right at that vacant seat next to Taniyama-san." He nodded and took the seat right besides Mai, now blocking her sight from the outside world.

'Ugh…you have got to be kidding me!' she moaned in stress that her beautiful spot has been taken away.

'Is this karma?' she asked herself and slumped her head down the desk lightly banging it as she could feel eyes glaring at her. She took a glance at the guy who stole her safe haven and it didn't hit her.

'He's not hot…he's handsome but not enough to send me squealing like some fangirl reading a fanfiction.' She thought.

"Is there something I could help you…Taniyama-san?" he asked in a serious tone, he didn't bother look at her and just slumped his chin on his hand that leaned against his desk.

She was a bit surprised at first when he spoke to her but then brushed it off.

"I-it's nothing." She stuttered and turned away. Yamada-sensei started to take attendance then after start what he left off from last class session. Great another bring day from Mai, above all else she could feel the evil aura coming out of her female classes and just wished she could've stayed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well then here's the introduction lol, by the way this is an alternate universe of my version. Their school uniform is different and there won't be any ghost hunting until the further on chapters. As for the older characters they will have a different occupation and all that sort. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. After School

**Chapter 2**

**After School**

As the school bell sang its usual tone every after school, Mai packed her belongings and thought maybe she should stop by at the café for a matcha green tea (frappe yum!) with a hint of blueberries.

'Yes…blueberry with green tea sounds nice.' She thought as she could smell the luscious fruit tickling her nose even though it's not there. Walking out of her class and exiting the campus, Mai heard Michiru's voice calling out to her and she and Kei ran to her.

"Mai would you like to go to the arcade with us? Kei and I were thinking of eating at McDonald's later." The brunette with pigtails asked. Mai took a moment to think then lightly moaned on what she has decided.

'I really need to study English tonight after seeing my quiz score…' she though. She moved her head from side to side and apologetically replied;

"Sorry Michiru…I need to study for English. Maybe next time okay? I promise to make it up to you both." Her friends just gave her a hug and told each other their goodbyes. Leaving the gate with a bit of happiness left in her, Mai didn't notice where she was going and accidentally bump into something…or rather to someone.

"I-I'm really sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she quickly bowed repeatedly.

She suddenly stopped to look who she bumped into and said to herself;

'It's the transferred student…what was his name? Olivares? No it was just Oliver…Davis-san.' Mai looked at her new classmate and notice how blue his eyes were. Not blue like the ocean but blue as the nightly sky. He still wore a frown on his face and he didn't seem to want to talk back to her.

A bit nervous she smiled and scratched the back of her head saying;

"Oh…Davis-san…hello. Ehehehe…" she faked smile. The mysterious teen took a moment and look straight on rather than head to toe like some guys Mai knows.

He didn't seem to care much until now, when this girl said he's unattractive in front of the whole class this morning and is now sitting right beside her throughout the whole day. Yeah, Oliver Davis isn't the type of person who gets revenge. No he gets even.

As for Mai realizing what she said in class was really messed up, she just gave her honest opinion that's all. This guy is good looking, but not enough to make her swoon like a fangirl. The two of them seemed to be in their own little world until Oliver closed the door of his passenger seat making Mai realize that there was a car right next to them.

"Is there something wrong…Taniyama-san? Or were you expecting a reply?" he asked as he put on hand on his pocket, she quickly replied with her head swinging side to side.

"N-no, sorry for bumping into you just now…well I'll be off!" she nervously laughed and went off to the café.

'Damn that guy is weird! I'm bringing my bike next time!' she said to herself.

**-15 minutes later-**

Sipping with joy her mouth was so close to an orgasm.

'Oh my god…I'm in heaven!' she said as she purred over the sweet delight. When she got what she wanted, she bought herself a banana muffin and it was perfect!

Now it was time to go home when she looked at her watch then the sun setting down when it was time for the moon to rise.

"I wonder what I should cook for tonight. Maybe instant ramen again?" she moan tiresomely the thought of cooking instant food.

**[Oliver's side]**

"Welcome home Davis-sama." Greeted by an aligned group of built professional dressed men, the teen walked forward with his foreign subordinate; Lin behind him.

"WELCOME HOME!" A sudden flash came directly at Oliver and had experience a 'glomp' by the infamous Madoka.

"Get off me woman!" he growled in irritancy as he struggled to set himself free from her tentacles-like tight arms.

"How's first day of school dear, did it go better than expected?" she asked with a squealing yet motherly tone. Finally pulling his body off from her mighty grip he answered;

"Why would all that stuff matter? I find it really strange how those girls would already swoon over me the moment I stepped inside."

Madoka lightly chopped hit Oliver's head and commented over his narcissism. Lin on the other hand just gave a quick peck on the woman who may have forgotten his presence and entered the home after taking his shoes off.

"How was the office, did anyone call?" Oliver asked Madoka and she smiled then replied;

"Besides your parents asking why you didn't call them when you arrived, no." Oliver sighed in frustration knowing his mother will be furious not hearing from her son at least an hour. Entering the house after taking his shoes off, he took out his cellphone and started speed dialing his mother's number.

**[Mai's Side] **

Coming from school then the café was tiring, she scattered her things on the floor and dropped her body on the sofa.

"It's good to be home~" she moaned as her Siamese kitten entered the scene and licked her face to welcome her home.

Mai Taniyama was an orphan who lived on her own since middle school. She didn't have any relatives or anyone to turn to after her parents was killed in an accident. The only people that helped her were her childhood friend Osamu Yasuhara and his family. Back then they could have adopted Mai but because of the legal services' rules and regulations about how they don't have any right to take her in, she didn't want to trouble his parents and decide to try to live on her own, with the help of him and his family. Two years ago, Yasuhara and his family had to move to America for his father's business negotiation. She could say she misses her best friend and was eternally grateful to him and his family. They still chat on the phone and skype on Saturdays but it wasn't really the same for the both of them.

Turning to her side, she didn't feel hungry and feel her eyelid dropping down on her. Before she knew what just happened, Mai fell asleep.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 is when I start on the exciting part!

**PREVIEW: CHAPTER 3: OH SHIT**

"_Oh my god I am so sorry!"_

"_Sorry! You just dented my car!"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't know where I was going! Please don't chop my fingers off or make me a prostitute!"_

"_WHAT?"_


	3. Oh Shit!

**A/N: I would LOVE LOVE to thank those who noticed my grammatical errors and I'm trying my best to edit them as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews too! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Oh SHIT!**

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like _

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack _

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"_

Her cell phone fiercely vibrated on the coffee table as it ranged Tik-Tok from Kesha. Reaching for the cellular device, she groaned in exhaustion as her fingers felt like it was falling off.

'Where's that button?' she asked herself then added; 'Screw this…' pressing random buttons, her alarm finally gave up and stopped ringing the same tune over and over.

Mai got up from where she was sleeping which was her sofa and yawned as she stretched followed by a loud growl from her tummy. Her kitten appeared like a ninja as she started to rub her furry body all over Mai's legs. Making her way to the small kitchen, she prepared something for her feline friend which was cat food and a side dish of water and tuna.

"There you go Miichii-chan…while you enjoy breakfast I'll just go on ahead and get ready for school." Her owner smiled and quickly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After that she fixed herself a cup of coffee and toasted bread spread with raspberry jelly.

Sipping the last drop of coffee and having the toast on her mouth she finally got out of her place and raced downstairs along with her school bag. To the parking lot she uncovered her moped's sheet, folded it and put it inside the trunk seat. She usually doesn't bring her 'bike' unless she's late for school but it was one of those slow days where she doesn't want to walk to school.

Finishing her breakfast and wiping off the crumbs off her face, she started her ignition and made her way to school.

_**[OLIVER'S SIDE]**_

Oliver woke up around 3 A.M. to finish some paper works and decided to drive his Mercedes to school and was informed about a meeting during his lunch period. This morning all he did after his paper work was having breakfast, oatmeal with mixed berries and a whole wheat bread along with a warm cup of tea. He wasn't the type to toast his bread, unlike his twin; he chose appropriate food over comfort food. Gene, his brother prefers buttered toast over plain soft bread, scones filled with sugary cream rather than cardboard tasting ones. All in all he believe what's necessary than finding necessities on certain things like that. So far the clock on his car read 5:30 A.M. and had this feeling someone will call him within;

'3…2…1-'

"Davis' speaking…" before the phone ring he quickly pressed the green button to answer.

_"Ah Mr. Davis…this is Umeda from Northern Crafts. Sorry to call you in short notice, but the scheduled meeting I mentioned last night will be delayed until 5:30 P.M. … Again I apologize, is that alright with you?"_ Oliver barely has any plans or a social life since he arrived in Japan and just kills time by going to school even though he finished his education long ago.

"It's no problem at all, I'll see you then Umeda-san." With that, he turned his cell off and parked at the schools parking lot. Unbuckling his seat belt, he adjusted his tie and made sure his contacts are in place. Sighing he took out his school bag and then got out of his car.

With a push of a button it beeped once to set the alarm.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Oliver turned to where the voice was coming from and gave a blank expression. A student about the same height as him gave him a sneering glare and quickly he thought he's was just a delinquent along with his four lackeys.

"Aren't you the new junior from yesterday…pretty cocky just showing up with such an expensive car." He said as he leaned closed to him. Now Oliver Davis never in his life started a fight.

"Keh...hey are you deaf! Or should we teach you a lesson!" the student threatened him and Oliver couldn't help but smirk which amplified his anger towards him and pulled him by the collar.

"Arrogant brat, you think you're so cool…let's see about that if I rearrange your face!"

"Hn, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Oliver smirked, but the obnoxious teen scooped him up by the shirt and yelled;

"Or what!" suddenly the sound of motorcycles roared furiously and within 5 seconds men in leather jackets and high tinted shades carrying metal poles circled the teenage boys.

"Oi, just who the fuck do you think you are talking to our Davis-sama like some bad ass!" One stopped who had a bat on his left hand and wore his hair slicked back. He was the only one who wore a white muscle shirt that shows his tattoo with the Japanese character of 'Bad' on his right arm.

The bully suddenly let go of Oliver after seeing a vast amount of gangsters swarming them. The other students that followed the bully started whimpering like dogs and tried to warn their leader to leave Oliver alone.

"So…_sensei_, didn't you say you'd teach me how to rearrange my face?" he chuckled as he watch their reaction.

The horde of gangsters was about to get off their bikes giving off the darkest aura yet Oliver raised his arm to the side and looked at the opposing group and emitted the strongest dark aura of all. No he doesn't start fights; he'll make sure he wins without getting his hands dirty.

_**[MAI'S SIDE]**_

Mai finally reached the school's parking lot but before she could enter she heard the sound of motorcycle engines roaring. Slowly she stopped and got off her moped then pushed it forward with both her arms. When she peered to the side her hold body jolted in fright seeing the amount of scary men surrounded in a circle.

"Holy shit what is going on here!" she tried to control the volume of her voice and shivered in fear to the point she tried to hide from the scene. But when she moved in a certain angle she noticed in the middle was a group of guys with the school's uniform.

'Wait a minute! Isn't that the new guy from yesterday?' she said to herself as she gave a suspicious look. She then saw Oliver pull the student's collar with a menacing look that made her spine chill.

"If there's one thing you should know about me…this would be one of them… I don't appreciate trash like you." He said with a dark tone. The guy seemed to be pissing in his pants when he said that and Oliver pushed him off. Mai couldn't believe what she was witnessing and hid behind the bushes.

'Is he like some yakuza leader! Oh my god that guy is scary!'

"Hey boss, should we cut their fingers off?" one gangster asked as Mai gawked in fear.

"Fingers aren't enough, they touched the boss…I'd say chopped their dicks off." One busted out a knife and laughed.

"OH MY GOD I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE!" Mai was totally freaking out and took her phone off. It beeped signaling that there was no battery left and shut off.

"No…I rather not waste all your time over such barbaric things…hn…I believe they know their place." The blue eyed teen replied with a smirk as he had both his arms folded. Oliver, looking superior as always the rest of the teens ran for their lives as soon as the group of motorist drove away. Alone, Oliver picked his school bag from the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"Such pest…" he growled to himself and made his way to class.

As for Mai, she was still shivering her legs off and still couldn't believe what she'll go through when she'll go to class.

"Maybe I should skip class…"

"Taniyama-san!" she shrieked from the sound of a familiar voice and turned to where it was.

'Ah,…Miyazaki-sensei. G-good morning!"

Ayako Miyazaki-sensei is the school's nurse who was recently hired last year. And she and Mai went along pretty well but had always caught her skipping.

"Skipping again I assume? Do I have to lecture you again!"

"Eto…I was thinking of it eheheh." She chuckled nervously. Through a time lapse the school nurse dragged her to class before she was late.

'No freakin way will I have to look at him the same way…' she silently cried as she entered the class. Oliver was sitting at his table reading a foreign book. Looking like the same stoic person from yesterday, felt as if nothing happened this morning.

The girls in the corner squealed their asses off and the boys segregated themselves in another corner. She sighed and wished herself a good luck. She walked towards her desk, gulped and wished herself good luck.

'Okay Mai…just calm down and act like you don't know anything.' A pat on her shoulder suddenly made her scream;

"GYAAAH I PROMISE I WON'T TELL ANYONE!" she realized what she just did and a bead of sweat dropped down.

"Mai…are you okay?" when she snapped out of reality…it was Kei who patted her and the rest of the class minus Oliver looked at her.

"Geez Taniyama-san you're such an attention whore." Sanada mentioned and the rest of the classmates asides from her friends and Oliver again, laughed at her. The short haired brunette ignored her comment and looked at her friends and apologized for the ruckus.

"Rough night?" Michiru asked with concern.

"Y-yeah I guess…" she replied then corrected herself thoughtfully; 'More like rough morning…'

"Ugh, that Sanada is a pain in the ass…why I outta-"

"No, Kei don't worry about it…you know how she is. Just forget about it, let's not waste our time over such thing." Mai interrupted Kei as she lightly waved her hand. Sensei Yamada finally entered the classroom and after taking the attendance and announcements, he had asked all the students to take out their English textbook.

When Mai took out her book inside her desk, she wasn't surprised that her textbook was ripped and vandalized.

'Again…and I just bought this one.' she thought. She then raised her hand for Yamada to notice.

"Yes, Taniyama-san…"

"Uh,…Sensei may I be excuse to the library?"

"Again? This is the 3rd time this month. If you forgot your textbooks why not share with Davis-san…seriously Taniyama-san you should start bringing your supplies to school." The teacher grunted. Nobody but her friends noticed Sanada and her friends bullying Mai, but she had never thought of fighting back. She had let them bully her but never took it to heart thinking it was some high school phase they should get tired of. So far it has been going on since her freshman year through now junior year.

Taking a glance at Oliver she lightly sighed and carried her desk to his and asked;

"I'm sorry…Davis-san. Would it be alright if we share books?" she nervously smiled and he didn't reply but instead he just left the book right on top of his desk.

'I'm screwed…' Mai whimpered.

Oliver on the other hand saw Mai's expression after seeing her textbook vandalized. And when she asked if they could share books, he didn't really know how to respond. In fact he had no idea how to approach girls in trouble; it was more of his brother's thing.

'I'm letting her off this time.' He said to himself and should forget the first impression of her yesterday.

'But why the heck is she getting all nervous and cautious?' a bead of sweat appeared behind his head after seeing Mai acting like a nerve shaking rabbit.

After Homeroom/English session; lunch time came and this was the time when all the vendors would be pack like sardines in a can. Not to mention this would be the time where she sneaks out of campus to the convenient store to buy her lunch.

As she made her way to the parking lot without getting caught, she took her keys and cautiously walked to her moped.

Oliver received a call from Madoka to come by at the new office and check out the place and was on his way to his car. When Mai was ready to go, she didn't notice her new classmate getting inside his car and started her ignition.

"Yosh, lunch here I go!" she said excitedly.

Oliver threw his bag in the back and started his car. When Mai got on, suddenly her two wheeled vehicle went berserk and reversed on its own then crashed into something. Luckily Mai fell off only scrapping her arms and knees but she didn't like that crashing sound.

He felt a sudden push and heard a crash then quickly got out of his car and was terrified what had happened to his precious car. His Mercedes' received a huge dent on the left bumper side almost breaking the car's door open.

Mai couldn't believe who got out of the car and out of all people it had to be Oliver Davis!

'Oh shit!' she thought and just wished she never thought of skipping. 'Why does this always happen to me and with him!' she screamed deep down…she's screwed.

"OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY!" She quickly panicked. Oliver knew whose voice it was and grunted;

"You're sorry! Look what you did to my car!" he couldn't help but yell back at Mai who took it hard on herself when her moped itself had broke and seemed unusable.

Begging on her knees she was almost on the verge of crying and cried out;

_"_I'm sorry I didn't know where I was going! Please don't chop my fingers off or make me a prostitute!" what? Did she make him look like some Yakuza boss?

"What?" he reacted quickly and thought what kind of sick joke was this. He growled in anger and she just stood there on her knees till he ordered her;

"ARGH Get in the car!"

"Uh-huh?" she was confused when he pulled her arm she started panicking yelling out;

"Wait where are you taking me!" when he turned his blue eyes towards her brown ones, her spine shivered seeing how deadly it was.

"That is something you should figure out…" he said in a demonic tone, boy it made his day alright. Having a damage on his precious car imported from his home. Pulling her to the passenger seat, Mai was trapped inside screaming for mercy.

"Please don't chop my hands off!" not listening to a thing she's begging with, Oliver once again started his car and made his way out of the campus parking lot and drove like a maniac.

If there's one thing to know about Oliver; he is a lunatic when it comes to driving in anger. Mai decided it was best to just play dead and pray to the gods to have mercy on her.

'Mom and Dad in heaven…please watch over me.' She called out to her parents with dreaded tears on her face.


	4. From now on You work For Me

**a/n: I'm back heehee, sorry for the wait just felt less motivated to write lately because of college Q_Q I looked around actually and found a fic 100 days with Mr. Arrogant and no worries I don't rip off other people's work. My fic is purely from my imagination and if anything I don't mean to offend others cause it's highly coincidental About fic His and Hers I will continue and eventually end it haha, enough said hope you enjoy this chapter, inspired by Ouran HSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**From now on You work For Me**

'_Oh my god what should I do! Should I call for help? _'Mai asked herself as she tried her best to remain calm. But the teen couldn't, she was trembling like a wet cat.

'_I'm dead, I'm screwed…' _she whined, the car finally stopped and she noticed her classmate getting out. Snapping out of her depression, Mai looked out the window and found herself in a fancy house.

Getting out of the car she suddenly jolted in fear by the sight of men aligning from side to side wearing suits and black shades. Most were familiar which led her to be more intimidated as beads of sweat rapidly fall out of her.

'_*eek* those guys from before, so I was ride he must be some yakuza guy! And I'm the one who's going to pay for what I did~' _

"Welcome back boss!" the men hollered in unison and the hair on Mai's skin jerk up as she shrieked. Oliver didn't bother to acknowledge them and walked forward leaving her behind.

"I insist you follow me, we have much to discuss about." He advised, she noticed the men while walking in between them staring at her. From death glare to smug looks, she can't stand their eyes and quickly followed her classmate.

"Arah~ well why would the young 'master' be home this early?" a sweet voice came behind the door and it appeared to be Madoka, she was surprised to see Oliver's guest and the fact that she was a girl. Naru ignored her and walked passed by her as if she was thin air, but Madoka wasn't going to be thin air this time she quickly grabbed his forehead with her palm and added;

"My, my and you're not going introduce me to your cute little guest?" her sweetness suddenly sounded bitter and what Mai thought to be at least to be the normal one in the house…turns out she's wrong.

"Uh, its Mai…I'm Taniyama Mai Miss, I'm sorry if I'm intruding." The brunette frantically bowed her head at Madoka, Mai's nervousness was at the top and being scared can't possibly help if she keeps it up.

"She will be working for us to pay off the damage she did on my car." Oliver explained his eyes slowly drifted to her and said lastly;

"While she's here…tend to her injuries." Mai's eyes widen and totally forgot that she scraped both her knees and her hand was scratched up pretty bad. Madoka on the other hand sarcastically giggled and replied;

"I'm sorry Oli; you see I was actually on my way to the office, turns out I have to read a few contracts and run the grocery store afterwards. Since you're not busy-"

"Very well,…then you might as well come in then." He silently groans and pulled Mai in from her wrist. Mai noticed there wasn't much furniture in the house despite how vast the place was. When Madoka bid farewell, she was told to stay put in the living room so Oliver could get the first aid kit. Sitting with her legs cross, she had a hard time putting her hem down.

"I seriously need to get myself a new skirt." She whispered to herself. Then she thought maybe she could just sit with her legs spread down, she never thought her wounds hurt that much that she winced in pain. Naru walked in on her in such an inappropriate position.

"Just what are you doing? You look like some body pillow sitting like that."

"How can I if both my knees started to hurt…geez I think I bruised both of them from the-ow!" she replied as she held onto her right knee. Suddenly Oliver took out his uniform coat and covered her legs. A bit surprised she looked at him as he was about to sit on the carpet floor with her.

"Let me see your knee." He ordered and slowly she brought it out and tried her best to wrap his coat around her thighs. Oliver then dabbed the cotton with alcohol, pressed it against her injury and the burning sensation freaked her out that she yelped. She tried to endure the pain and she had a feeling this guy wouldn't go easy on her. Cleaning her wounds Oliver had realized that this was the first time he had been alone with a girl around his age.

"Quit whining…this should be nothing to you, the only thing you should complain about is how you'll pay me back." He said, Mai could feel her soul slip away from her body and totally forgot about it.

"To pay off your debt you will work for me until it is paid…you got that?" She gulped wanting to know what he does but at the same time scared to know what so she accidently blurted;

"Please…I'll do anything just as long as you don't take my virginity away to a yakuza." She realized what she just said clasped her hand over her mouth that it created this whole awkward moment.

"Ya…ku…za…oh so that was you this morning." He mentioned and Mai quickly thought;

'I was right he is one of them!'

"Oh please, I'm really sorry I'll do anything but please don't let me do things I don't really wanna do!" she begged and the Oliver let out a smirk and corrected her;

"I'm not part of some gang that would do such barbaric things unless I'm provoked. Those men out there are just my measly servants that only act on my own safety."

"Y-you're not a ya-yakuza?" she stuttered,

"Who I am isn't important." Gently he cupped her chin and leaned closer to ear and added;

"To pay off what you owe, you'll be my personal assistant…you'll do exactly what I tell you to do." Mai's soul had lifted off from her body that she fainted from so much exhaustion.

_'Mom and dad what should I do?'_


	5. Le Contract

**Chapter 5**

**Le Contract**

Raven haired Oliver continued staring at his exhausted schoolmate, reminding himself that he went too far…which was amusing to leave a devious smirk upon his face. Patching her wounds and started on massaging his tense muscles, he still needed to get to his board meeting at Northern Crafts in a couple of hours. Taking a glance at his wrist watch and the boxes around the house he thought of killing time by unpacking, leaving Mai unconscious with his coat blanketing her.

Oliver was known to be the "well-mannered professional"; the only problem was…he doesn't know a thing about cleaning. He was a clutter-freak, a person who can't stop stacking his papers and other office supplies in one corner than to another. It was something he couldn't adapt to since the maids back home were cleaning after him as a child and Madoka and his brother Eugene would nag constantly about it. The irony; he's "unpacking" and didn't know where to put what with where.

Meanwhile somewhere in another dimension of Mai's dream, her "spirit" was wandering around the dream world and stumbled upon meeting her parents.

"Mai-chan…surprised to see you here." Her mother lifted her finger to her chin.

"Don't make it sound like that!" her father protested. In this dream, her parents in light kimonos were sitting in a crisp spring field with a cool breeze.

"I…think I signed myself off to deeaaaath~" she whined in a comic way as she thought of working with the son of the devil.

"Psh, that's what I thought when I got your mom pregnant." Her father whispered to her but it was enough for her mother to hear and slap him across the head. A bead of sweat dripped from the back of Mai's head and tried to stop her parents from fighting or else it turns to a nightmare.

"Can you guys just pause what you're doing! This is about ME now! This…this classmate of mine who happens to be or 'MIGHT' be part of a yakuza gang and I just ruined his car! I mean aren't you guys worried about me?" she vents as she swings her hands around.

"Mai, I know I didn't raise you to judge people!" father lectured.

"Oh c'mon he had bodyguards surrounding him and he did admit-"

"Now Mai, before you start accusing him as a ruffian he didn't admit that he was one…don't stretch it, we're watching you." Mother pointed out. Speechless and practically speaking gibberish, Mai grunted and gave up explaining to her parents about her classmate.

"You guys sound so much like him!" she grunts as she crossed her arms against her chest. Oliver couldn't help but scratch the back of his head to figure out where to put the stack of books and as soon as he heard a faint moan he turned and Mai started rubbing her temples.

'God, this headache isn't going away…argh.' She noticed the empty living room had a different atmosphere and shrieked.

"OHMAHGAWD what is this mess!" there were towers of books stacked as if it was a mini city for a Godzilla movie, porcelain vases were in a breakable stance speaking 'danger'.

"Good you're awake…help me here would you." She looked at Oliver and then looked at the massive hell hole she in.

Getting up she didn't know where to walk into without stumbling onto something. He on the other hand stared at one of Madoka's vase and turned the whole area upside down on top of the books.

"Help with what? Creating some sort of booby trap?" She took a couple of books besides her and did her best to keep it away from walking distance.

"Don't you have a book shelf or some sort of cabinets to keep this in? Where are your so called 'servants'?" he didn't bother to leave a reply and continued making a mess and she couldn't help but growl at Oliver for being a jerk and a building towers of books.

"Gah! If you don't want to talk to me fine! Just quit touching anything before you start breaking something!" she quickly took all the vases off the books and put them on the coffee table. It didn't take her long to properly the books in an organized manner and furniture in respected area. Cleaning and filing things were things she was so used to do from school and home. Completely forgetting her injuries and problems she wasn't aware that the whole time Oliver was observing her performance and whispered;

"I'm assuming you're taking my offer…"

"What?" she couldn't clearly hear him and abruptly tucked the side of her hair back to her ears. He was not familiar with this country nor the people itself. He needed someone who wouldn't get distracted by his charisma and Mai was the perfect person to do his bidding. Lifting his hand on to his chin, Mai gave him an awkward face then he started to circle around her. Annoyed she threw her hands out and raised her voice;

"Just what are you doing? Wh-why are you circling me?"

"I have this board meeting in about an hour, usually I go to these meetings with Lin…since he's not here and I'm not familiar with this place, you'll be his stand-in." she started to have her shivers back again the thought of being his 'personal' servant.

"Look, I don't want to get involve with these types of business…I-I mean sure I can clean your house do your homework hell I can do your laundry for you…just don't-"

"Why are you still on to that? If you really do want to pay back the damages you did on my car then quit complaining and do as I say. Taniyama-san you do know what the Romans always say,"

"An eye for an eye." They both said in unison. Mai's heart started to race rapidly from the trouble she's going through and thought maybe she should listen to him if she didn't want to get into more trouble. She took a deep breath then blew it out asking;

"So…how do we do this Mr. Davis?"

"I propose you try to look decent for these board members…I don't think Madoka would mind if you go through her box of cloths she used to wear. Just found them around the entrance of her room."

"-sighs- Just guide me to the bathroom and you have yourself a deal…" she didn't put her mind to it and took her hand out for her the completion of her contract."

"Oh and there's one more thing on this deal…" Oliver took her hand and continued;

"Despite my gorgeous looks…I would assume while you are my underling you wouldn't like any other female…fall for me."

She gawked and chocked on his end of the deal and yelled on her mind;

'Are you freaking serious? You insolent son of a- THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD FALL FOR A MANIPULATING JERK LIKE YOU!' she put on a fasacade and gave the fakest smile she could ever do…even if she was bad at being plastic.

"You got yourself a deal Davis-san…" he smirked and shook her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

**"You want to make me wear this! Are you insane!"**

**"Either you choose that or they would think, with your school uniform as my girlfriend."**

**"Hah your girlfriend...please not on your life!"**

**"I wasn't counting on it."**

**Author's Note: Ch. 5 is basically the introduction of Ch.6 which would come out funny and misleading hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make Naru as a messy person having Mai clean up after him and would add up with the humor :D**


	6. Freak the Freak Out

**Chapter 6**

**Freak the Freak Out**

* * *

><p>"You gotta be joking right?" she was against it,<p>

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" he retorted in a sarcastic manner…he made her wear a plain business coat that Madoka used to wear years ago. Adjusting the beige coat and skirt that covered down below her knees, she had to admit the cloths were too fitting that it showcased her curves making her slightly embarrass and entirely irritated.

They've spent an entire hour trying to find an appropriate suit for Mai and debated what to wear and what not to wear…it was insane!

'Just who are these people in this 'board' meeting!' she asked herself.

"Can't I just wear my school uniform and try to make it look professional?" she whined, he could care less what she's babbling about and explained;

"These men are prominent high class citizens and I won't leave them an impression of bringing a high school girlfriend to our meeting." The mention of being his girlfriend made Mai scoffed and joked;

"Pft- oh please; your girlfriend? Not on your life!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He countered attack. They both challenge themselves into a death match and Mai couldn't stand how much she started to dislike someone she just met a few hours ago.

'So…Davis-san is finally showing his true colors.' She slowly gritted her teeth. Oliver couldn't her talking so much; she was as noisy as Madoka when she goes on her nagging days.

"Listen, I'm giving you 15 minutes to get ready you got it?" he barked and walked away to his room. She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way back to the bathroom.

"That jerk, if none of this would've happened…I would be home minding my own business! Why am I being punished!" She tried her best to look what she should be expected and as for Oliver, he took a glance at his watch and made his way outside. It was no use driving his car with the damage and decided to use his personal servants after all.

He could hear tapping noises coming towards him and he was a bit…not too much but enough to impress him. From boyish looks, Mai had her bob-cut hair tied half way and the front sides curled and bangs were being supported by two hairpins.

'Damn, he's staring at me! What should I do this is embarrassing!' she had her eyes stuck to the ground as he had his eyes elevating twice. He didn't really want to admit it…no he's denying the fact she looked great on how she's dress.

"Er…um…can we just go now?" she whispered enough for him to listen and with a snap of his fingers, a gust of wind and a loud neigh came immediately.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Mai accidentally yelled out. A blue-eyed black horse appeared before them along with a Victorian-styled carriage. Not bothering to explain, Oliver went in setting his brief case right beside him as for Mai, she was astonished to the point her legs are shaking.

"Hurry up will you!"He yelled out. Shaking her shock out of her system, Mai climbed in and sat right close to him. She had never seen fancy carriages in Tokyo unless they were festivals but this one is nothing compared to festivals. She looked at the horseman and it was the same man with the 'Bad' tattooed gangster and he asked;

"Where to young master?"

"Northern Crafts' Industry…make it quick." He ordered, the horseman whipped his horse and in dramatic speed, it galloped like a speeding bullet.

Since it was a rush hour, the horseman knew slick places and made it as fast as he can to the Industry without breaking a sweat. Inside the carriage, Oliver had his right leg across is left and his hands resting on the right knee.

"You are to speak when I ask you to, is that clear? No sassy high school remarks or stupid conversation. I want you to take notes write down specific details and pay attention!" he demanded. Mai had her entire body wrapped around him during the ride.

"And…are you done yet?" he added.

"So-sorry…and yes sir." Still shaking let go. 'I can't take anymore of this tyranny!'

Mai was first to run outside embracing the ground with her feet and how much she longed for the land. Thanking the lord and making herself look like an idiot, Oliver was already ahead of her.

"Quit dawdling you idiot we have work to do."

Northern Crafts is a new wine company founded by Satoru Umeda and an acquaintance of Oliver's parents. The Davis' Company and Northern Crafts were about to start a negotiable investment to assist the shipping and sell the products to England. Joining the meetings were the Hara Imports and Holland's Financial Agency.

As Mai followed Oliver, she was amazed what was inside the building and didn't imagine this much extravagance. Fancy CHANDELIERS; pepper minted carpet floors and businessmen and businesswomen elegantly walking. They headed to the elevator and Mai took a huge sigh.

"I have never been in a place like this…it's so intimidating I don't fit in with these people." She said aloud.

"Great observation dear Watson…didn't I tell you to speak when I ask you to?" Oliver replied as pressed the selected button then turn to open his folder. Mai was shocked about the insult but held her tempter leaving a;

"Hmph!" then turned her head away from her undertaker.

The elevator rang for their floor then exited, meeting the rest of the board members and the marketing directors. Hara-san wore a traditional navy blue kimono with his arms folded within the sleeves; Robert Holland adjusted his thick framed glasses when he saw Oliver exiting out of the elevator.

"Well it's finally time we meet the son of Martin…I'm Robert Holland and I am amaze how young you are!" He was another Englishman except from America with his grayish blonde hair slicked back; he greeted Oliver with a handshake.

"It's great meeting you as well Holland-san let me properly introduce myself. I'm Oliver Davis of the Davis' Company of England and I'm running the new branch here in Tokyo…it's a pleasure."

Holland noticed Mai behind Oliver and couldn't help but comment;

"I say, is this your lovely assistant? She's so young as well and pretty too." Mai jolted in surprise that the man noticed her and she didn't say a word until her boss told her to.

"Shy one is she?" he added.

"-ahem- Thank you all for coming, please have a seat." Umeda finally arrived and offered the businessmen to come into his board office where they were all but Mai to be seated.

"Now let's get started…" Umeda talked little more about his company and their objective to hit other branches from other countries.

Mai tried her best to write down every detail on what was going on and was amazed to think she was like an intern on what she was doing. All about negotiating and compromising then listening to every word about imports she never knew about. Ignoring the pain from both her knees that she covered in black stockings she looked at her boss who had his turn to speak. She noticed how long his eyelashes were and the serious look he had always wore despite pulling a fake smile.

'Get a hold of yourself Taniyama! Like you said before he's good looking but not enough to make you swoon! He's rude, egotistical jerk who's hiding under sheep's clothing!' Shaking off the thought and concentrate on the more important topic, the meeting went on about an hour and a few of the men were in the midst of yawning even though they tried to cover it.

"I apologize for the inconvenience and about the hour…" Umeda bowed respect and it hit her. Mai tapped on Oliver's shoulder and whispered to his ear. He had to agree with her and answered with a nod then excusing herself. Her absence didn't hinder anything and they continued on with their meeting.

About a good 15 minutes later the room suddenly felt aromatic as Mai returned with a tray of a pot of tea and biscuits. The older men were surprised with such generosity as she passed each cup of tea and the last cup to Oliver. She had asked if it was a good idea if she could run to the store downstairs and make a cup of tea, actually agreeing and he did feel a bit hungry, he slipped 2000 yen into her hands before she left. The smell of freshly brewed green tea tickled his nose as he took a sip…he didn't want to admit it.

"Oh wow, this tea is great! Thank you dear child I thought I was going to really sleep!" Hara-san praised as the rest accepted her gratitude, she bowed then smiled. The meeting went on for about two more hours and Mai completely understood how Umeda needed Oliver to sell his wine to him so they could sell the wine to England. The ones who's involve with the shipping and handling would be the Hara Imports they will also take part in buying the Umeda wine to sell to other companies from abroad and with this investment they decide to divide the shares by 33.3%. All in all basics they were just acquaintances helping one another achieve their goals.

It was already 9P.M. and the meeting went very well, Oliver couldn't believe it but his new assistant did a very good job. He watched her yawned as she looked through her notes and whispered to herself what she wrote down. The idea of serving them tea marked her star points considering that the older businessmen would really take the both of them seriously. They entered the elevator and Mai closed her notes and hid it behind her.

"Phew~ I really did prove you wrong…here I would expect underground business deals on drugs and illegal stuff…turns out you're just a regular business guy." She leaned against the wall as the elevator descended slowly.

"And you have an overly imaginative mind." He leaned the same way as Mai and flipped his bangs to the side. She can tell how tired he was by the sound of his sigh and he noticed her eyes on him.

"You have constantly been staring at me since I went up for my presentation…have I fancied you?" he couldn't help but hold a grin.

"…wait WHAT! N-no and why would I!" she stuttered in embarrassment. Oliver wanted to tease her to kill the elevator time and it was interesting to make fun of a Japanese girl.

'Dammit he's pulling off that smirk again!' she whined as she tried to hide her face from him.

"I know when a girl's falling for me and it seems like I'm hitting the right spot." He made his way by cupping his hand on his chin making Mai blush crazy.

"After all I am a really great looking person."

Then it hit her again, but this time she was heavily irritated.

'You jerk, no way I'm gonna get mind-fuck with those conceited remarks! Naru…from now on you are Naru the god damn NARRCISUSS!'

"Oh please, Naru as if I fall for an Adonis wannabe!" she accidentally blurted out. Both eyes widen and Mai covered her mouth cursing herself.

*Ding* the elevator finally opened.

"What…did you just call me?"

"-Oh my…!" a startled lady caught them and asked if they stilled needed the elevator. The two teens freaked out and left the building immediately and Mai forgot she was following him aside from running away from him. When she was about to make a run for it, Oliver grabbed her by the wrist and hoist her inside the carriage.

"!" if there was a comic bubble those were her reaction.

"Dammit what is wrong with you!" she cried out. She was on the flooring of the carriage and Oliver pinned her down yelling back;

"What did you just call me! You said-"

"I know what I said, Naru, you narcissistic, big-headed jerk!"He blinked and gave a really loud grunt then picked himself up to the chair. Untying his tie and unbuttoning two buttons of his shirt he knew he had a long day. The girl right next to him was nothing more than the biggest hassle of his life. But she needed to pay the damage she had done…no not his car but his pride. She on the other hand, hated him, hated his guts and hated how she had to pay off her debt to the biggest asshole in the universe. It's been decided, she will NEVER EVER fall for him.

Getting up from the floor she heard him demanding the horseman to return to his place, before she could dust off her skirt, a sudden jerk made her loose her balance and she yelped.

The jerk was hard but her landing wasn't as soft as a pillow but enough to cushion her blow. She couldn't get anymore surprise when she had her lips against her douche bag of a boss. Oliver as well jolted back and didn't know something like this would happen. She was freaking out…she didn't know how to react and never wanted this to happen…not now nor ever especially with him! She pushed herself back and sat across him with her mouth covered and face as flush as a tomato.

Oliver turned away and never had he felt this agitated by the opposite asides from Madoka…cause she was 'Madoka' after all.

Awkward silence…

"WE MUST NEVER SPEAK OF THIS!" They both said in unison. Both heads turned away but they agreed by looking through their peripherals.

'Of all people I gave my first kiss to him! This is the worst day ever!'

'This is absurd! I will make her pay for this!'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

"**So…she's you new personal assistant? What about Lin?"**

"**He's my assistant…in order to pay for the damages she has got to work for me and under me."**

"**So…she's like your lackey?"**

"**More or less…she's not suppose to oppose to anything I say."**

"**Oh…well doesn't that sound a bit kinky?"**

"**Yasuhara heeeeelp me!"**

**Author's note: Oh god I just want to let them hate on each other even more! XD**


End file.
